Gloaming
by locked pearl
Summary: Ada sebuah senja yang Morgiana simpan di lemari pakaiannya. [ headcanon ]


**Disclaimer** : Magi milik Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Note** : headcanon. future canon.

* * *

[ "Apa yang ada di dalam lemari?"

Tersenyum.

"Kenangan." ]

* * *

Morgiana, hingga masa remajanya, selalu sendiri. Ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh bayangan hidup seperti dua wanita yang berbincang hangat di pasar. Melangkah bebas, tanpa rantai yang membelenggu. Hidupnya adalah milik tuannya. Di tengah satu karung buah yang dipikul di bahunya, ia merasa lemah. Orang-orang membicarakan tentang Suku Fanalis yang memiliki garis genetik menakjubkan. Kaum yang diberi kekuatan untuk bertempur dan menaklukkan benda-benda besar. Ia meringis, tapi tidak menangis. (Tidak, ia memang selalu menahan tangis akan nasib yang menimpanya). Dirinya kuat, namun begitu mudahnya dijadikan boneka oleh tuan bodoh seperti Jamil.

Sungguh begitu malang hidupnya. Dan ia selalu menepis harapan tentang masa depan yang cerah. Dirinya sudah menyiapkan diri untuk hidup-hidup di bawah tangan tuannya, yang sama sekali busuk. Tidak ada lagi cahaya matahari. Hatinya sudah mati.

Tidak ada yang ia kenal di negeri ini. Orang-orang selalu membicarakan Fanalis, tapi fanalis-nya sendiri hanya menemukan dirinya seorang. Semuanya asing. Tuannya, budak sesamanya—Goltas, dan manusia-manusia di negeri ini. Morgiana sendiri. Morgiana kesepian.

Tetapi lihatlah dengan saksama. Walau ia sudah menyerah pada hidupnya sendiri, menyerah pada dirinya sendiri, ada yang tidak akan pernah menyerah pada dirinya. Dia yang ingin membuktikan bahwa manusia ini memang layak untuk menjejak di muka bumi-Nya. Maka dari itu, hanya sampai masa remaja penderitaan akan hak kemanusiaan.

Dia bertemu Alibaba (dan Aladdin). Goltas menghancurkan rantai yang menyambung dua borgol di kakinya. Lalu ada tangan Alibaba yang membawanya berlari menuju cahaya. Alibaba membuka borgol itu. Membuat dirinya bebas. Morgiana bisa berlari. Morgiana bisa menari. Ia bisa mengejar mimpi-mimpinya yang sempat terpendam oleh penderitaan. Alibaba memberinya kesempatan. Membuktikan padanya bahwa ia masih memiliki masa depan untuk diperjuangkan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan menyukainya atau tidak. Aku pikir kau butuh pengalihan."

Alibaba tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Mor. Es krim di pagi menjelang siang hari tidak buruk."

Alibaba bangkit dari posisi telentang. Bersiap melahap es krim yang diberikan Morgiana.

"Baiklah jika Alibaba- _kun_ senang. Aku ke belakang dulu, masih ada yang harus diselesaikan."

Tangan Morgiana ditahan. Tidak dibiarkan untuk meninggalkan gazebo di samping rumah mereka. "Ayolah Mor, kau bisa menyerahkannya pada yang lain."

Morgiana menggeleng. "Tapi itu kan bajumu. Masa orang lain yang mencucinya." katanya memalingkan wajah.

Dari jarak dekat seperti ini, Alibaba dapat memastikan kalau Morgiana cemberut. Lantas ia tertawa karena mengetahui alasannya.

"Wah, kau cemburu, Mor? Maaf deh kalau begitu."

"Alibaba- _kun_ senang sekali," dan satu tepukan di kepala.

Tawa Alibaba mulai reda. "Tapi Morgiana, jangan pergi." Iris magenta menoleh. "Aku mau makan es krim-nya sambil pegangan tangan."

Ada garis-garis merah muda yang membekas di pipi Morgiana.

Es krim yang Alibaba makan dingin. Morgiana merasakan beberapa suap yang diantarkan tangan kanan Alibaba. Tetapi tangan kiri Alibaba yang menggenggam jemari kanannya terasa begitu hangat. Morgiana mengerti. Ini adalah kebahagiaan yang akhirnya diberikan kepadanya. Alibaba, dibanding membutuhkan _kekuatan_ Morgiana, lebih butuh kepada _kehadiran_ perempuan berambut merah itu.

* * *

Morgiana telah bersahabat dengan luka dalam waktu yang lama. Luka itu datang, dengan tiba-tiba, dan bertubi. Dia pikir dirinya akan baik-baik saja selama bisa menatap Alibaba. Pahlawan yang ia bela saat yang lain meremehkan. Sejauh jarak memisahkan, selagi ia tahu Alibaba hidup, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Masalah-masalah yang terjadi di dunia ini seakan enteng saja dijalani.

Rupanya luka itu datang dengan tiba-tiba lagi. Alibaba mati. Sosok yang menariknya kepada cahaya telah pergi. Morgiana berhenti. Tersentak. Tidak ada lagi yang menuntunnya. Meski begitu, pada akhirnya luka akan sembuh. Kebahagiaan akan datang. Tinggal, bagaimana caranya kita bersikap di bawah tekanan. Kita membutuhkan luka untuk mengetahui apa itu kebahagiaan.

Malam ini Morgiana memakai gaun putih berbahan sutra. Awalnya ia merasa tidak pantas untuk ini. _Semua orang berhak memakainya, Mor._

Sebelum memenuhi panggilan rajanya di ruang makan, Morgiana membuka lemari pakaian. Menyingkap pakaian di bagian tengah, menarik sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sebuah kalung. Kalung yang diberikan Alibaba saat akan berpisah. Kalung yang menghubungkan keduanya. Morgiana ingat, malam-malam sebelum pemberian kalung ini Alibaba menarik tangannya untuk berdansa. Dan malam ini, mereka akan melakukannya lagi.

Morgiana tiba dengan kalung di lehernya dan tatanan rambut yang menawan. Mata Alibaba membulat, tidak lelah untuk terpukau berkali-kali. Seolah jas putihnya tersandingi.

"Kau semakin cantik, Morgiana."

Tersenyum, lagi-lagi membuat jantung kekasihnya mencelos.

Alibaba mengulurkan tangan bersama senyuman. Membawa wanitanya ke tengah ruangan. Di atas mereka digantung lampu seperti susunan kristal. Tangan mereka ada yang menyatu. Alibaba merengkuh pinggang Morgiana. Mata mereka saling menyorot.

"Romantis. Kau memakai kalung pemberianku."

Dirinya yang tidak mungkin memberikan Alibaba kalung (karena laki-laki), menggantinya dengan tangan. Dansa dihabiskan dengan lingkaran tangan Alibaba di pinggang serta dahi mereka yang menyatu. Pelan-pelan menyusuri lantai dansa di tengah keheningan. Diam itulah bagaimana mereka berbicara.

* * *

Pagi tadi Kougyoku datang bersama Hakuryuu dan Ka Koubun. Mereka datang bersama pak-pak hadiah.

"Ini sumbangsih Kekaisaran Kou. Kami ingin menitipkannya kepada pahlawan perang."

—untuk warga-warga di daerah yang tertinggal akibat perang.

Ada sebuah kain halus yang mencuat dari salah satu pak. Alibaba berpikir jenaka untuk melilitkannya di leher.

"Mor, lihat aku deh."

Morgiana mengamati, tersenyum kecil. Alibaba tampil dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Mungkin jika dililit ke sebelah sini akan keren…" Morgiana berpendapat dan benar-benar melakukannya.

"Mana kaca? Sepertinya tampilanku menarik, haha."

Kougyoku di tengah sofa sebisa mungkin menghela napas berat. Membuat wajah bosan.

"Kalian, kita masih harus membagikannya ke orang-orang, lho."

* * *

Rombongan dari Kou baru saja pamit ketika warna langit mengental. Sisa hari dihabiskan Alibaba dan Morgiana untuk berjalan di tepi pantai yang ada di kota mereka. Tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang hari ini?"

Morgiana merasakan genggaman Alibaba mengayun pelan. Terus ia diam, menatap pasir di bawahnya.

"Aku bahagia melihat wajah mereka yang berseri-seri," katanya, "Entah kenapa, berbagi menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan."

"Apakah ada alasannya?"

Morgiana mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Hanya, melihat mereka yang begitu bersyukur membuatku bersyukur bisa berbagi."

Alibaba mengeratkan genggaman. "Aku bersyukur, Mor. Bisa menemukanmu di antara milyaran manusia."

Dunianya sekali lagi terbang. Bunyi camar dan deburan ombak seakan sunyi. Morgiana menatap mata keemasan itu dari samping. Magentanya perlahan memburam karena bahagia.

Tidak ada alasan bagi Morgiana untuk membenci dirinya sendiri lagi. Karena ketika Alibaba mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu," maka sejuta alasan lenyap. Morgiana mencintai apa yang Alibaba cintai. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang salah ketika Alibaba menatap iris magentanya. Tidak ada yang salah ketika Alibaba menyebut namanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa satu orang bisa mengubah seluruh dunianya.

Maka, dalam keheningan malam di mana semua terlelap, ia menangis karena bersyukur. Kadang, dalam mimpinya sendiri. Tidak terbayang akan hari-hari mendatang apabila tidak dipertemukan oleh Aladdin dan Alibaba.

"Morgiana."

Alibaba menariknya kepada kenyataan. Menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Alibaba ketika langkah berhenti. Matahari yang hampir tenggelam di garis horizon.

"Aku bertanya-tanya. Apakah ketika di usia senja, rambutmu akan memutih."

Mereka saling menerima tatap. Angin sore menitipkan dingin pada kulit mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apakah … kau tidak akan menyukainya?"

Alibaba menghempas tawa. "Ah, bukan. Bukan. Aku selalu menyukai rambutmu, entah dengan warna apa. Maksudku, aku membayangkan rambut kita yang sama-sama berwarna putih..."

"Aku juga menyukai rambut Alibaba- _kun_. Serasi dengan matamu yang lembut juga hangat."

Bahu Alibaba mendapat tepukan. Maka Alibaba merendahkan bahu, mempersilakan Morgiana mengecup keningnya. Matahari, tidak ingin ikut campur, semakin mengubur diri di bawah laut.

* * *

 **F** I **N**


End file.
